Superman
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: Set during the Deathly Hallows but also before the Epilogue. Ginny Weasley is missing her green-eyed noble prat. And a song that is creepily like her situation comes on the radio. What in Merlin? Rated T just of minor language.


**I got the inspiration for this song-fic/one-shot while listening to **_**Superman**_** by Taylor Swift. She's awesome. :3 This is placed a week after the Golden Trio's departure from Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Taylor Swift.**

It had been a week since Ron, Hermione, and Harry's departure from the Burrow.

Ginny's heart got heavier as she thought about her missing brother, best friend, and love. She could never forget Ron's tactless self, or Hermione's nerd-ness, and she would never forget Harry's noble prat-ness.

Sighing, she thought back on Dumbledore's funeral, when Harry broke up with her.

"_Ginny, listen..." Harry said very quietly as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together._

_Ginny knew this was coming sooner or later. Honestly, she wouldn't be going out with Harry Potter if this didn't happen. She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't... we can't... I've got things to do alone now."_

_She did not cry—she was stronger than she looked. She simply looked at him, trying to conceal her breaking heart._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think about how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get me through you."_

I don't care!_ Ginny wanted to yell. _I won't have a bloody bastard destroying my relationship with you! _Instead, she said fiercely, "What if I don't care?"_

"_I care," said Harry. Always caring about others but never about himself. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault..."_

_She looked away from him, over the lake, trying not to cry. She grew up with six older brothers. She was stronger than Lavender Brown, for example, who broke down crying as soon as she and Ron broke up._

"_I never really gave up on you," she confessed. "Not really. I always hoped... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more—myself."_

"_Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, and she knew that he was probably trying to smile, but couldn't. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages... months... years maybe..."_

"_But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny, half laughing. "Well... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

_Harry was still for a few moments, then stood up, turned his back to Ginny and walked away around the lake. Holding herself together, Ginny also stood up and walked back to her dormitory. As soon as she was in the safety of her empty dorm, she started to cry._

Ginny, sighing, returned to the Burrow. Celestina Warbeck's voice was coming out of the large wooden wireless set as Ginny's mother was listening in the kitchen. Ginny grimaced and was about to go upstairs to her room when the song finished and the announcer's voice said, "Next up, 'Superman' by Taylor Swift!"

_Tall, dark and superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

Ginny froze. Harry had his mother's eyes and broke as many school rules as his father—maybe even more.

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_And I know every word that you say, yay_

_You smile and say, "How are you?"_

_I say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever_

Ginny sat down on the couch and continued listening to the song.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

___Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_Got that right, _Ginny thought.

_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me singin'_

In her mind, Ginny changed the "deep brown eyes" to "deep green eyes".

_He's not as bad like his reputation_

No, he isn't. But Voldemort makes him that way.

_I can't hear one single word they say_

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

_So true, _Ginny thought.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

___And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

Ginny remembered telling Harry to not forget her on his birthday and he replying that he wouldn't have time to date. She desperately hoped it was true.

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

___'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

___I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today to save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever here_

_I watch superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

___La, la, la_

___When you come back down_

Ginny sat frozen in her seat. The first thought that ran through her mind: _OH MY ROWLING TAYLOR SWIFT STOLE MY DIARY. _**(A/N: I couldn't help the AVPM reference. XD)**

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny's mother asked as she walked in the living room, turning off the radio.

Ginny nodded, stood up, and ran up to her room to make sure her diary wasn't stolen Taylor Swift.

*::*::*

"So, which song will we dance to at the wedding, Gin?" 24-year-old Harry Potter asked he discussed his wedding with his fiancée.

23-year-old Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be Ginny Potter, smiled at her fiancé as she said, "'Superman' by Taylor Swift."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his fiancée, but didn't say anything.

On the day of their wedding, as soon as the newly wed couple stopped dancing, Harry raised an eyebrow at his wife. "That song—Superman—is really similar to your feelings when I left."

Ginny Potter, née Weasley, smiled at her husband. "That's the power of Taylor." She glanced at the star-filled sky and thought, _Thank you, Taylor._

*::*::*

**I, personally, enjoyed writing this. :) My second HP story. I feel so happy. Expect another one soon! I have Potter fever.**


End file.
